


Mike

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe finally introduces the woman in his life to the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze when he saw them walk in. They had talked about telling his friends about their relationship and it was finally time. He was more reluctant than she was. He was selfish and he knew it but he and didn't want to share her. Plain and simple.

Methos being the less than subtle one of them immediately asked, "Who's your friend Joe," when he walked up and saw them standing close behind the bar.

This was it. She knew his reluctance and after a quick squeeze to his hand, she faced the three men in front of her and said, "Hi, I'm Michelle. Mike for short."

He saw MacLeod's eyebrow go up and knew he figured out he wasn't always talking to Mike Barrett when he was talking to 'Mike'.

She never ceased to amaze him, she was chatting with Mac and Richie when Methos pulled him aside. "I'm glad you finally introduced her to us. She's good for you." Joe thought he'd fooled them all but he should have known what might escape the boy scout rarely escaped Methos' attention. She was good for him and he loved her.


End file.
